


Sasha's Origin

by LavellanTwins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Deaf, Family, Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Misha are twins in the Lavellan Clan.  With Misha being trained to become the Clan's First, Sasha is often left to hunt alone.  But without her sister signing everything for the deaf teen, Sasha struggles to make friends and converse with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasha's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Misha is Frida's Dragon Age Inquisitor and a Mage elf, her twin Sasha is Missy's Inquisitor who is a rogue and cannot hear, in our stories both the twins become the inquisitor.

She remembered when they told them their mother had passed away, the shallow pit of emptiness in her stomach as she comprehended what words the Keepers lips were forming. Sasha and Misha were only 5 at the time, at first Sasha had thought she'd read the Keeper's lips wrong, it wouldn't be the first time and she always depended on Misha or her parents to tell her what anyone was saying. She wonders what the words sound like to her twin as she watches her break down into tears, their tiny hands clutching to each other. Hours of crying later their father appears from the aravel, holding a tiny bundle in his arm. She remembers him squatting down to their height and holding the squirming baby towards them, his large eyes staring up at the two girls as he giggles.   
"Vir Bor'Assan," their father whispered as he looked down at the newborn, "we must all be strong, for each other and for Noah."  
Sasha recalls looking to Misha in confusion, tilting her head to the side.  
"Noah," Misha spelled out slowly so Sasha could read her lips.  
"Noah," Sasha replied even slower, hoping she had pronounced it correctly, only to have her father look up and nod at her with a soft smile,  
"Your baby brother," he said as Sasha held her small hand out for Noah's even smaller hand to hold, Misha doing the same seconds later so the siblings were joined. 

She thought by six years later she'd be able to comprehend the words better, but at the tender age of 11 she found herself again grasping onto Misha's hand. Shaking her head she turned to her twin, panic quickly filling her features, "I read wrong, I must have read her wrong, what is the Keeper saying?"   
Misha dropped her head, closing her eyes before glancing back to Sasha, "you did not. The battle at Ostagar was lost, father is gone," she explained slowly, allowing her sister to read her lips whilst also performing the sentence in sign.   
The Keeper squatted down, mimicking the memories she had of her father, "The clan will protect you two and your brother, many of our warriors were lost but we will always remember them as protectors of the Fereldan Crown." 

They understood that it was unusual for Dalish Warriors to aid the humans, yet the Lavellan Clan believed they were needed in the fight against the darkspawn. However, after losing a portion of their warriors, the Keeper decided to move North, across the see and to the Free Marches where they rarely interacted with Shemlen. The twins grew up within the Lavellan Clan, both raising their younger brother in equal part, yet Sasha could not help but feel somewhat bitter towards their clan and the Keeper. Ever the hormonal teenager, Sasha found herself at 19 detached from the clan and only finding comfort in her siblings and her hunting. She could not heel others or listen to the stories the Keeper told, and believed herself useless to the community (which many of the clan delighted in saying, knowing she could not hear them but not realising she was reading every word). Sasha quickly found her talent in archery and would hunt for hours a day without anyone really paying attention to her whereabouts, her sister being the only one who would worry for her and often too busy with her duties as First to the Keeper.


End file.
